


Fate Can Be a Cruel Thing

by UltimateViolistFangirlOfEverythingNerdy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst without a happy ending, M/M, Short One Shot, You Have Been Warned, i'm sorry if this breaks your feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateViolistFangirlOfEverythingNerdy/pseuds/UltimateViolistFangirlOfEverythingNerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry kills Voldemort. Just a little one shot about Remus and Sirius in heaven. (And, obviously, I don't own Harry Potter. I'd be publishing this shit for money if I did)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Can Be a Cruel Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my very first fanfictions that I'm transcribing from my FF.Net/Tumblr, (no need to worry there). Also, it's kind of shit, and I know that, believe me. But I'm in the middle of something and I NEEDED something to christen this account with, so you get this instead. Have fun.

Everyone was celebrating when Harry finally killed Voldemort (except his followers, of course), including the deceased. They celebrated, their joy radiating sunbeams down into the Great Hall that warmed the faces of the over-tired fighters that morning. The joy was infectious, on Earth and beyond. The happieness of a few quickly spread to everyone around the Wizarding (and even some in the Muggle) World. 

To all but one. 

He knew it was wrong. He even felt bad about it. He should be happy! Voldemort’s dead! Everything he fought and died for had finally happened! Harry did it, saved so many. And Molly, dear old Molly Weasley, finally offed his wretched cousin, Belatrix. But he couldn’t bring himself to care all that much. Oh, he faked it alright. It made him feel guilty; he had no right to wallow in self-pity during such a joyous time. But every time he looked at Remus and saw him standing with her, so happy and in love, it stung. He knew it would happen; he had died, and Remus was still alive. It was unavoidable, expected, even. He thought it would happen, even when they were both still alive. Remus was way too good for him, no matter what the werewolf thought. He always thought Remus could, and probably would, find someone so much better than him, someone Remus deserved. He just never thought it would be his cousin, little Nymphadora. When she was first born, everyone thought she was adorable. That was his and Remus’s third year at Hogwarts. How she could have gone from ‘adorable’ to ‘wife’ without him noticing was beyond him, but it happened. And Remus was happy, and his happiness was never to be wasted, for it was so little. He still loved Remus (how could he not?), but it was best to leave well enough alone. He looked away, sighing, and tried to move on, but it will never happen. He just misses a loving, longing look from one Remus Lupin. 

There was another person who wasn’t completely happy either. 

Don’t get me wrong, he was overjoyed that Harry saved everyone, ecstatic that Voldemort was dead, jubilant that Molly had avenged Sirius, and proud of all his students. Especially Molly avenging Sirius. He thought he loved Nymphadora; he truly did. She was vibrant, spunky, and full of energy, so much like Sirius. That’s probably why he thought he loved her in the first place…so much like Sirius. And he did love their son. Their wonderful, happy, bubbly, blue haired son that he missed so dearly. He thought he loved Nymphadora, but when he kept looking up and seeing Sirius party with everyone else, not a care in the world, not giving him a second glance, it hurt, so much more than it should have, more than it had a right to. He was breaking, slowly, painfully. Of course he still loved Sirius (how could he not?), but he was happy, and Sirius’s happiness was precious compared to his. Looking up, he sighed, love filling his eyes as he watched Sirius laugh. He just missed Sirius’s last loving, longing glance. 

Fate can be a cruel thing.


End file.
